


Sly BLUE

by TheVoidless



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Desire and Reason are still in the process of merging, Drinking, Explicit Language, M/M, Mizuki's in denial, One Shot, Post-Morphine Route, and Sly and Mizuki aren't having that, banter over Sly's name, except Aoba ends up with Koujaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidless/pseuds/TheVoidless
Summary: Mizuki can't get the events of Morphine out of his head. Whenever Sly Blue appears in his forward flirty manner, Mizuki inwardly questions their relationship and what their little "accidents" (kisses) really mean (and how he feels about that).





	Sly BLUE

“What the hell?” Miziku swatted Sly Blue’s teasing hand from his jean zippers. “Blue, you serious? Stop trying to give me a boner in public.”

“Tch,” Sly slipped away before the other could land a scolding hit on the head. “And I thought I told you to call me Sly.”

“Your name is literally Sly Blue,” Mizuki gave Sly an obnoxious glance, who appeared on the other side of him. Mizuki nearly tripped on his feet, even as he expected the change of positions. Sly tended to have that unsettling effect on him. “Blue is definitely a better nickname. You sound like you’re openly conning people as Sly.”

“That’s the point,” Sly sighed with a grin. “I gotta strike fear into the hearts of my opponents.” 

The Rhyme player struck a silly pose which the Rib leader assumed was a stance related to the game.

Mizuki stopped to let out a laugh, despite trying to hold back. Sly smiled cheekily, embracing his actions rather than letting the embarrassment sink in. Instead of continuing forward on their walk back to Black Needle, Sly quickly jumped up in front of the tattoo artist.

“You-“ Mizuki could barely make out before Sly was pressing their lips together hastily. It was sloppy and quick, and before the older man could register what had just happened, Sly dodged out from his range. He was already running ahead of him as he called out, “Sly, what the fuck?!”

Sly laughed ahead of him, “See? The name just naturally slips out! It’s perfect!”

Mizuki cursed, chuckling under his breath as he caught up with the other at his bar.

“Hey Mizuki!” A familiar voice greeted him as he entered. “You feeling okay? Your face is really red.”

Koujaku smiled brightly at the fellow Rib leader, and it was so contagious that Mizuki found his mouth pulling up in a mirroring smile despite his inner frustration with Sly. He’s about to respond to his friend when Sly pops into view, “He had a little _accident_.”

Mizuki blushed deeper, the red in his face not just reflecting the short jog he took to follow Sly. Koujaku perked up in interest, already hopping onto the teasing train (although Mizuki is sure he wouldn’t be so eager if he knew what it was for). “An accident, huh? Wanna talk about it?” 

“Hell no,” Mizuki looked away as he joined the two at the serving side of the bar. “You guys gonna drink?” 

“In the middle of the day?” Sly asked incredulously, making himself comfortable in the bar chair next to Koujaku. “Of fucking course.” 

“You had us in the first half,” Koujaku chuckled. “And I’m good, Mizuki, I’ve got a customer later today.” 

“Alright,” Mizuki said lightly, pouring two glasses of alcohol. One for him, and the other for Sly. It’s a good thing it was his day off- not that he hadn’t shown up to work drunk before on a dare from Sly in the past. Truth be told, Mizuki was proud to say he actually held it together fairly well. 

“Aww,” Sly said in dissatisfaction. “But Koujaku! You have to drink! Just cut their hair drunk. It might turn out better than you thought.” 

“How about I do that when you let me cut your hair?” The hairdresser turned his teasing to Sly. 

The blue-haired man looked like he was about to agree with a mischievous grin when his expression suddenly changed. “Ah, please don’t, Koujaku.” His tone held much more embarrassment and shyness than moments before. 

Mizuki let a heavy sigh escape his lips at the change, although he supposed that was pretty rude towards Aoba, and he quickly took it back with a, “Sorry, um, I guess you won’t be drinking this?” 

Aoba shook his head quickly, “No, no, he- I mean, I’ll drink it in a bit, I just-” He fumbled over his words from the sudden return to consciousness. Mizuki himself didn’t quite understand it fully since Sly didn’t bother explaining it, but he had a vague idea of how Sly and Aoba “worked”. A pang hit his head as he recalled something similar happening to him back at Morphine. 

“Take it easy,” Koujaku firmly held Aoba’s shoulder in comfort, teasing attitude gone in an instant and overprotective boyfriend taking control. 

Once the whole Oval Tower incident ended, Aoba and Koujaku entered into a relationship, although Sly seemed to have other ideas when he was conscious, constantly joking about the “accident” that happened. 

It was just a fucking kiss, Mizuki thought to himself. But why can’t he stop trying to confirm it was anything more than teasing on Sly’s side? 

Regardless of what Sly meant all those times they had _accidents,_ there was a bit of a strain on Aoba whenever the three of them hung out. Both sides of Aoba wanted to be there with his friends, and although it seemed Desire and Reason were merging healthily, he still seemed to switch more frequently than usual. 

Aoba seemed to have a handle on things once Mizuki came out of his thoughts. The bartender stared down at the drinks in hand and figured he’d wait to drink them with Sly. It’s not that he didn’t like being with Aoba. They had good times together despite who was in control, but Sly had answers to questions Aoba didn’t know about. 

“So, Aoba,” Mizuki broke the ice. “What nickname do you think is better? Sly, or Blue?” 

Aoba snorted, “That’s what you guys were talking about before?” 

“Hey,” Mizuki defended himself. “It’s important!” 

“Riggghht,” Koujaku drew out, releasing Aoba’s shoulder and reaching for his hand. Mizuki’s heart did a little jump in his chest at the sight, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t let himself think about what his body’s reactions might mean. “But people usually call him Sly, right? So just call him that.” 

“Think about it,” the bartender leaned over the counter to emphasize his point. “Sly is just negatively implying too many things. Blue is clearly better.” 

Aoba smiled his understanding, natural smile, “Maybe it’s not about what’s logically better in his case. Just call him whatever he wants.” 

Mizuki hung his head in defeat, “Ugh, you guys are supposed to be on my side.” 

Koujaku laughed, “I’m on whatever side Aoba’s on.” He gave his boyfriend an endearing smile, and Mizuki couldn’t take it anymore. The bartender absolutely adored their healthy relationship, but something about it made his chest constrict in pain. 

“Alright, well, Sly or Blue or whatever, I’m gonna get drunk off my ass,” Mizuki began pouring the bitter liquid down his throat, eager to forget what he was feeling. 

Aoba looked like he was about to say something with raised eyebrows until he changed once more. “You fucker! Starting without me,” Sly snatched the other drink and chugged it along with Mizuki. 

Koujaku gently let go of Sly’s hand before the other realized what he was doing, and as Mizuki brought the glass down from his lips, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for his friend’s sad expression. He totally understood what his friend felt. 

Or did he? Fuck. He needed to drink more before he finished that line of thought. 

He hastily started filling his glass, and did the same for Sly when the blue-haired maniac finished his and held his empty cup in front of him expectantly. 

“Alright, well, I should get going for the appointment.” Koujaku wasted no time to get out, although Mizuki could tell he wasn’t lying about needing to go out for his job. 

“Take care!” Mizuki called out. Sly said nothing, but did the next friendliest thing he was capable of, and gave a half-hearted wave that seemed to have a little more of the middle finger showing than necessary. 

Once Koujaku was safely out the doors, Sly blew out a sigh, “Fucking finally.” 

"What? You don’t like Koujaku?” Mizuki was legitimately surprised. Sly still probably holds Aoba’s feelings in some form and figured he wouldn’t hold anything against the hairdresser for no reason. 

“No, nothing like that,” Sly assured him. He looked up from the drink in front of him and gave Mizuki and seductive look. “I’m just eager for some other things.” 

Like more _accidents,_ Mizuki muttered in his head. He tried not to think about what Koujaku might think if he knew what went on between them and exactly how Mizuki felt about those incidents. 

“Right,” Mizuki shook his head, and took down the next glass. Sly followed suit, and they downed a few more in the same manner, drinking the night away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh I wrote this like a billion years ago and I hope the DRAMAtical Murder fandom isn't dead lol


End file.
